beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Likegames
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the L-Drago Destroy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) We already have a L Drago Destroy page HazeShot 14:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) well if its wrong change it.HazeShot 14:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The page is protected from new and unregistered users.HazeShot 19:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey im EdBoy3 an admin here. Welcome to Beyblade Wiki. Me and HazeShot are chatting in an IRC chat room. You should join, come its fun. Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 21:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) clcik here Lets chat. click here 'Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 21:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter. 'Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 17:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC)' Thansks. Lets chat ! :) '''Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC)' Er... are you not able to edit pages? If so, avoid them and just wait for about 2 weeks and you won't be considered a new Member by the Protected Pages. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 15:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post. Read it, it's important. Click here '''Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 22:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Important Blog Post: http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tripodnumberone/Idea_for_New_Pages! 20:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lets chat ! :) http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/8/85/Bigbangpegasis.jpg 'Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live''' http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/a/a3/L-Drago_Destroy_F-S.jpg 18:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC)' Hey! Hey, Likegames! I haven't seen you in a long time. If you wanna chat with me go to the links I posted. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post To Read Yep, new Blog, please read. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Would you like to come to chat? here Here From Desboy Come join the chatroom! Come chat come chat with us From Desboy96 New Blog, read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 00:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) All new Blog, its important. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 03:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Told ya I'd leave a message! Well, whenever you can chat again, just tell me! Cant wait to tag battle with ya! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna chat? Manaphy is there, and Darkus may show up! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) XS My Bronz Eagle's Xs means xtreme sharp. It starts of as Sharp, midway it's Semi RF, And Wobbling is a Xtreme flat! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 22:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey LG, just dropping by to say, ya better watch out! I'm ranked # 18, and I'm only 4 away to taking your place >:D A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 18:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Come back! Come back to chat! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Want to chat? [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Brand New Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3''']] [Talk to Me!] 21:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC)